


Recitation

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bible Quotes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Zelda isn't quite so sure that quoting scripture would fall under "dirty talk" but coming from Joshua Graham? Anything sounds like sin.
Relationships: Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Recitation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 7: Voice kink

Our collective gasps filled the room as he breached me, his thick length swallowed by my heat, as intense as the Mojave itself. My legs trembled as they hung off of the desk, reaching to wrap around Joshua’s waist as he sunk to the hilt, his hands steadying themselves at the smooth skin of my hips. He had freed himself of his bandages, but with the low candlelight, there wasn’t much to see except for glimpses of mottled skin. I didn’t care. I didn’t fall for Joshua Graham for his good looks, or even his deeds. No, I started to fall for him for a very specific, _maybe shallow_ , but still very strong reason.

His voice.

That steady, even baritone that greeted me in that cave, the nonchalance he displayed as he handled and inspected multiple guns was as amazing as it was intense for me. By that point I was exhausted, hungry, and a dirty, sweaty mess. But for that moment I forgot everything else as I focused on that calm confidence he radiated. It was heavenly, if something could be described as such in this wasteland, an anchor I’d finally found after being adrift for so long after being shot in the head. Even as he finished speaking, I yearned to hear him speak again, and even as in this moment he’d gone silent, I wanted nothing more than to hear his voice, even more than to feel him inside me.

“Talk to me, Joshua,” I entreated, my own voice breathy, just this side of a moan. “Say something. _Anything_. I want to hear you.”

His lips ghosted over my own before he did, and while I really should have figured he’d go to the Bible for something to say, I couldn’t say I was disappointed to hear the scriptures fall from his lips like honeyed wine, especially the verses he chose.

With a hum, he began, “Thy lips are like a thread of scarlet …” Pressing a light kiss to them before wandering down my jaw as he added, “… they neck is like the tower of David builded for an armoury, whereon there hang a thousand bucklers, all shields of mighty men.” Shifting his hips, his warm hands brushed upward, past my ribs, to palm at the soft mounds of my chest as he murmured, “Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies.”

A high-pitched cry was torn from my throat as his thrusts became deeper, rougher, but combined with his velvet-smooth voice, he left me only craving more as my fingers gripped at him, holding him as close as I possibly could while I listened to him ramble on.

“Until the day break, and the shadows flee away,” he grunted in between sharp thrusts, “I will get me to the mountain of myrrh, and to the hill of frankincense.” His lips claimed mine once again, his tongue exploring my mouth and it felt as if my soul were laid bare to him. And even then, despite my spotted past, my mistakes, my scars, my regrets, my everything, even still he told me, “Thou art all fair, my love, there is no spot in thee.” As his pace increased, so did his words, the scriptures falling like a chant from his mouth, flowing like a spring as went on. It entranced me, narrowing the whole world until it was just him and gentle, soothing tone. “Thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck. How fair is thy love, how much better is thy love than wine, and the smell of thine ointments than all spices.”

The harder he fucked me, the more he leaned into me, until he had me lying flat on the desk as he bent over me, one of his knees anchored against the edge. His mouth ravished mine, silent for the moment, though he thankfully didn’t leave it that way for long. I’d already started to miss his voice, his words, the way he spoke, the way it thrilled through me and made everything within me sing just to hear. “Thy lips drop as the honeycomb,” he murmured, the vibration almost tickling my lips beneath his, “honey and milk are under thy tongue, and the smell of thy garments is like the smell of Lebanon.”

Suddenly, he withdrew, and I keened in disappointment to feel the emptiness, but Joshua didn’t leave me waiting. As his lips and tongue and teeth traced the outside of my foot, he continued, a growl coalescing in the back of his throat as he spoke, “How beautiful are thy feet, O prince’s daughter …” Planting small kisses and licks and little love bites up my leg, he paused only to add, “the joints of thy thighs are like jewels, the work of the hands of a cunning workman.” With that, his tongue laved against my centre, parting my lower lips and lapping at the wetness. My back arched against the desk, staccato moans echoing off the walls as I trembled beneath his ministrations. More than once, his name left my lips, sometimes shouted, sometimes whispered, and when the waves of orgasm washed over me, it was little more than a moan.

His voice returned, enveloping me like a warm blanket while he continued his song of songs, his mouth trailing up my body as he did so. “Thy navel is like a round goblet, which wanteth not liquor. Thy belly is like an heap of wheat set about with lilies.” Further up, he nipped and suckled at my nipples as he added the appropriate verse, “Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins.” I writhed beneath him, unsure what exactly turned me on more, his actions or his voice, but I was pretty certain I didn’t care.

Teeth trailed along my collarbone and then up toward my ear, his rich, steady voice filling me with a heady daze. “Thy neck is as a tower of ivory, thine eyes like the fishpools is Heshbon, by the gate of Bathrabbim. Thy nose is as the tower of Lebanon which looketh toward Damascus. Thine head upon thee is like Carmel, and the hair of thine head like purple; the king is held in the galleries.”

Parting from me, his hand cupped my cheek, intense eyes boring into mine as his other hand resituated my hips and prepared to penetrate me once again. Of course, as ever, dedicated Joshua continued his recitation, sincerity and genuine love weaving their way through his words as he spoke. “How fair and how pleasant art thou, Oh love, for delights. This thy stature is like to a palm tree, and thy breasts to clusters of grapes.” Fully seated within me once more, he began to role his hips, and with the motion, his other hand reached up to cup my breast, fingers gently brushing over the nipples. “I said, I will go up to the palm tree, I will take hold of the boughs thereof: now also thy breasts shall be as clusters of the vine, and the smell of thy nose like apples.”

His voice now was a little strained, and I knew he was getting close with how rough and how sharp his thrusts were, but even still he nuzzled against my lips, the scripture still pouring from him. “And the roof of thy mouth like the best wine for my beloved, that goeth down sweetly, causing the lips of those that are asleep to speak …” With that, he could speak no more, enveloping me in a toe curling kiss as his sturdy frame shook against me, hips slamming home one last time as he finished, rocking through his own orgasm as it tore through him. I held him close, stroking his shoulders and his back as he came down, reveling in the little trembles as he panted deeply, burying his face in my neck as he gathered himself.

Once he had, he stood up and fetched a cloth to clean up with, gently tending to the fluids leaking out of me as I chanced to stretch and sit up. I still had a slight tremour, but a pleasant one, and I chuckled lightly as I commented, “I didn’t know the Bible could sound so downright sinful.”

He kissed my forehead tenderly as he simply replied, “There are some divine pleasures that can only be described thusly. What we share, Zelda, is just as special.”

I smiled even as I blushed at the high praise from Joshua Graham. Our meeting had seemingly been so coincidental, but as he’d led me to believe, surely it was providence. And as we embraced in the afterglow, I thanked whatever higher power might exist that they’d seen fit to put Joshua in my path, and I in his.


End file.
